AZKABAN AND THE LION QUEEN
by Lefie
Summary: "Did death make you this bitter?" Draco laughed, "Death, no life did that, but death sure didn't help." Rain shifted, her skirts gems glittered in the candlelight, "So does Potter make you less bitter?" Draco flushed, and stood,"This conversation is over." Rain smiled as she watched him leave. Time travel, Yaoi(gender bender), cursing, heavy story, (Third to series)


**Author: So I have returned to sacred ground of my story, time travel is indeed ardous, so I took a break and worked on other things, but here I am back at the chalk board, who is ready to join Potter, and Malfoy on the rest of their quest, lets take it slow, and steady shall we...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, HP or Other author characters, aside from the characters I have invented, Rain Raziel, so on.**

* * *

**So Far...**

**Draco Malfoy dies at the age of thirty-Five, and is sent back in time, to fix his mistakes. Sadly it's been hard going for him, but he has managed to gather companions and finish two years. Now we are headed into the third year, and he and Harry have managed to come to some form of peace due to 'secret' letters. Hopefully this year will be easier on our poor time traveler, despite the challenges that have come his way, including a new nemesis, we hope that he will manage to get through this year, with better grades then last year.**

* * *

**Where ...**

**Where did you come from**

**This hunger**

**This need**

**I can't breathe**

**Your taste ****satisfies**

**But**

**It's not enough**

**Lips,**

**Eyes,**

**Skin**

**Let me eat**

**all of it**

**Till there is nothing**

**Love, **

**This is mine**

**Yours**

**Mine**

**Everything**

**Mine**

* * *

**Continuing...**

As usual Baie d'Audierne, Brittany, did not disappoint, Draco rubbed his shoulders against the chilly wind that came off the sea. He'd been in in Brittany for about 2 months, his parents having taken their usual Cruise to Greece, had left him to his own devices.

He'd decided to take small vacation to the beach, his family of course owned a small part of it.

He brushed the hair of his forehead, no matter how much he cut it, it only grew back tougher and longer. He grimaced grabbing the piece of annoying hair, and glared at it, "Really, I'm thinking here."

With that he tossed it over his shoulder, and stood dusting the sand off his bottom. He grabbed up his towel, from where he tossed it.

His grey eyes stared at the shifting waves of the sea before him, he sighed turning away from it and headed back to the beach house behind him the wind slowly erasing his foot prints.

"How long are you going to stay away?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Rain, who looked like a French model, in a black swimsuit, and her black and white striped wrap tied around her waist, she'd pulled her sunglasses up, they sat on her head reflecting the light, her blonde hair shining like gold against the sunlight coming threw the window.

Her lips were quirked in a smile, but her black eyes remained cool.

Draco turned his attention back to the fire that was flickering in the modern styled fireplace, Draco eyes observed the roses that'd been carved into the wall higher up.

"I have no intention of running away, what made you think I wouldn't return?"

Rain shrugged, pushing herself off the wall, she walked forward to join Draco on the couch, "Well after that whole episode with Potter, it took me all of two weeks, to get you to send the boy a 'secret' letter."

She plopped down next Draco, flipping her blonde hair back, "You argued but in the end, the letter brought the boy peace, though I've begun to feel as if something, is going on with him."

Draco turned his eyes sharply from the carved roses to Rain's face, she stared back at him, "Going on…, is something wrong with Harry?"

Rain stared at him for a moment, after a few seconds, "I think that you have more information on that point than I do, but I want you to be careful. Do not let your love for the boy cloud your judgment."

Draco immediately flushed, and jerked back in shock, placing a hand on his chest, "L-love, are you serious. Rain, have you lost your mind, I don't love Potter."

Rain shrugged leaning back against the couch, "If you say so."

Draco stood, his eyes wide, "I do say! Potter has become important to me, yes, but he-he …!"

Draco couldn't finish, he just shook his head, and walked away leaving Rain, who just quietly smiled, "These things take time."

* * *

The train station was packed with returning Hogwarts students, and parents who were either eager for their children to return to school, or weeping over losing them for a year.

Draco rolled his eyes, as his mother leaned down and hugged him tight, he still couldn't get use to her muggle skinny jeans, high heel boots and Gucci brown jacket.

Her leather gloves, rubbed against his cheek as she tried to gain the courage to let him go.

"Enough Cissa you're going to embarrass the boy, let him go."

Draco quickly took this as his cue to leave, his father his Yankee ball cap keeping his hair at bay smiled at him, "You are now thirteen, and soon you will have to go through the battle of rights with your cousins."

Draco felt his inside curdle, he'd hated going through the stupid ceremonial walk the first time but the second time…no, no if this inbreed munch eater. Thought he'd go back to wearing those ugly leggings, a - and corset he was going to be surprised.

Draco outwardly nodded, and turning away, he quickly boarded the train. Leaving his parents behind Draco walked unto the train, he glanced into each compartment, not seeing anyone he knew. He decided to stop in the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, Draco pulled out the clip keeping his hair in place. Only to bump into a tall male leaving the bathroom, Draco jerked his head up to apologize, only to meet familiar green eyes.

* * *

Harry Potter had changed, he wasn't so dense that he didn't notice the added muscle, or the added height. He'd continued to eat the meals Draco's elf sent to him. He'd also gotten the gumption to go out more often, insisting on having a more active life.

His wild hair had darken slightly, and his skin slightly tanner. He'd avoided the Dursleys, until they'd insisted on him joining them for dinner with Marge. Who made it her mission to make him snap, which actually happened, but it wasn't something goofy like turning her into a toad. He'd simply removed her tongue, everyone had jumped back screaming and yelling in horror.

Harry scared at his own power, quickly thought of a way to return it, with that he quickly rushed to his room, and grabbed his belongings, Vernon had tried to block his exit, but he shoved passed him, and ran out into the night.

He'd only been able to make his way to Diagon Alley thanks to the knight bus.

Harry shook his head, trying to throw off his memories of that night. He stared at his face in the mirror, where most would have seen a handsome young man with windblown hair, and sharp green eyes. Harry only saw a weirdo, and scared young boy.

Turning away from the mirror he headed back out, only to bump into someone fiddling with their hair.

He stopped short, ready to apologize, only to stare into familiar grey eyes. He watched as they widened, and started to travel from his face, and down his body.

The mouth that he remembered as thin and used only to spout cutting comments, was now slightly red and plumper.

When had Draco Malfoy changed from a thin boy, to a cute one? Harry felt his cheeks heat at his own thoughts.

* * *

Draco quickly brought his eyes back up to Harry's handsome face, he had to remind himself that he was staring at a thirteen year old. He cleared his throat, "So Potter, I guess you got my letter?"

Harry seemed to be thinking before the sound of his last name jerked him out of his day dream, "Don't…, don't you call me that."

Harry tightened his hand into a fist, and his eyes narrowed, "Never call me by that name, it sounds horrible coming from you Drake."

Draco eyes widened at Harry's tone, before he slowly smiled, "Well, I guess that settles it Harry, we are friends. Since I don't call my enemies by their first names."

Harry relaxed, he nodded, his own crooked grin showing, "Yes I guess we are that."

* * *

Ron, whose red head was definitely the tallest in the crowd of students, new and old, turned around when he noticed Draco. Who was laughing at something Hermione was saying, "Hey Drake, Harry's gotten into some trouble."

Draco eyes immediately focused on him," What, what kind of trouble?"

Ron shrugged, "remember that short stop we made, me and Harry were sitting with some new professor, when the Dementors, showed up suddenly." Ron shivered, which made Hermione shake her head at him in exasperation, "Anyway Harry past out, before the Professor sent the Dementor packing."

Draco shook his head, "I leave him for a second and he bumps into a soul eating creature, and manages to pass out like a female, (HEY!) Sorry, Hermione. "

Hermione glared at him, before together they got on the carriages and headed to school and the knock out Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco wanted to punch Blaise, "hahaha, Draco you look like a bloody girl, you should have stuck with the brat cut."

Scratch that he'd eviscerate him in a large ball of fire. Blaise not aware of his thoughts continued laughing as he slapped the arm of the leather couch.

Draco rolled his eyes, and turned away from the laughing buffoon, they were currently seating in the commons area having by passed the yearly speech Snape normally forced them through. Blaise had decided to accompany Draco in waiting for Potters return from the infirmary, but when the braid Draco had put his hair in had started to hurt, Draco had let it down.

Which was the reason Blaise was suffering from his humor attack, "If you're just going to be aggravating it would be better, for you to join Ron in slumber."

Blaise laughed, choking he stood, and looked over at the clock on the wall, "Yeah, it's getting late, you should hurry up to."

Draco nodded, watching Blaise leave the room. He relaxed against the couch, slowly he let his eyes close, and soon he found himself floating through dream land.

Something told him to wake up, shifting, he suddenly opened his eyes, only to realize someone was carrying him.

Jerking up, he opened his eye wide staring at Potter, who was looking down at him as if it was the most normal thing to carry Draco princess style.

Draco quickly pulled away and stood on his own, "What's wrong with you, you could have just woke me up."

Draco straightened his clothes out, trying to avoid Harry's eyes, they were standing in the hallway, and thank god everyone was asleep.

Potter shrugged, Draco looked at him, and tilted his head, noticing an odd glint in his eyes, "Are you okay Harry, I mean since the Dem-…!"

Draco words cut off, when Harry pushed him against the wall, and slammed their lips together.

Draco tried to push him off, but his strength failed him, he tried to reach for his wand. Potter having seen his movement, grabbed his arms and lifted his arms above his head. Their bodies pushed against each other.

Draco felt like thunder was slamming in his head, he tried to gather his thoughts, but they wouldn't come together. He could only take it, or swallow his pride and let this happen.

Draco felt something rise in him then, something he hadn't touched in a long time…killing intent.

He lifted his knee, which caused Harry to back up two steps. Before Harry could touch him again, Draco lifted his leg and twisted his foot. Slamming his leg into Potters neck, causing the boy to slam into the ground.

Draco watched as Potter faced him, his eyes wide in fright. Draco didn't think before he jumped on him, and started slamming with his fist.

He could only see red, he'd be damned if someone used him again, never again, NEVER!

* * *

Draco didn't hear the people come out of their rooms or see the real Potter running towards him. Until he felt strong arms, pull him off the fake who it turned out was Nott.

Draco had been unaware he'd been screaming, and yelling curse words at Nott.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!"

Draco face was jerked around forcing him to stare at Potter, Draco knew his expression was wild. His chest rising up and down, fast, and hard.

Harry frowned, Draco never lost his cool, well rarely, Harry turned his eyes to Nott who was being helped up by Crabbe and Goyle, his lip bloody, the bruising on his neck, and eye's already swelling.

Harry turned his gaze back to Draco's head, the blonde refused to meet his eyes.

"Draco, what happened?"

Draco seemed to come back to himself, jerking his head up, Harry almost flinched at the murder in the blondes eyes. Draco pulled away from him, and turned towards Nott his voice cold, "If you ever come near me Nott, I _will _kill you, and I will show no manners in disposing of your body."

All the pure bloods, immediately understood what Draco meant, and gasped in shock at his declaration.

Draco's eyes didn't waver, he turned them to Crabbe and Goyle, "I will only say this once to you both, I am the heir of Malfoy, and I will harbor no disrespect to my family. I've allowed it so far, due to the memories of our childhood, but now that patients has ended. Try me, and you're families shall end you inbred trolls."

With that Draco sharply turned on his heel and left Harry, Ron and the other Slytherins staring after him in shock.

Draco rushed into the bathroom, shivering he turned the shower on, and removing his clothes quickly he stepped under the boiling water. He scrubbed and scrubbed, forcing his fist into his mouth he tried to hold the night mares at bay, he tried to keep his whimpering to a minimum.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Draco gripped at the shackles that decorated his wrist, trying not to scream aloud as the whip sliced into his back.

"Awwe, Malfoy are you being stubborn again."

Nott coo'd from where he leaned against the door frame, his tall frame was covered the latest Tells brothers robe, as usual his hair was barley brushing his collar. His ice blue eyes, it was no lie. Nott had grown to be handsome man, but it was covering something sicker.

Draco gritted his teeth, Potter better thank him for snatching that damn cup from him. He shivered when he felt a leather covered gloved hand caress his wounds, "Draco-o do you know how I've longed for you, I joined the Voldemort to be with you, then you left and I was so lonely. Torturing you're mother barely scratched my itch. Then your father found out, but it was too late Voldemort was dead, and he was sick an invalid, so I killed him, but you thought he'd done it didn't you?"

Draco felt rage flash in is mind, but he kept his mouth shut, his lip was bleeding from how many times he'd bit it. Nott walked around him, removing his outer cloak, handing it over to one of the slaves.

"Once he was gone, I planned to kidnap you but, you and that damn Potter were just so-o cozy, I couldn't get close to you my love, how you could have a Gryffindor as a lover is beyond me."

Draco would have laughed if he wasn't so enraged, lover, of Potter? The man was head over heels in love with his wife, did no one see the women. Last time Draco checked, he loved women, why did he and Potter being friends have to have something to do with sex.

Nott smirked, "But that's no longer an issue, the dark one gave you to me, and I plan to enjoy you…till you're mine in every way, my love, my one and only love."

Draco wasn't sure how he escaped a month later, he just knew when he arrived at Godrics hollow the Order had not been able to hold back their gasp of shock.

Even Ron who hated his guts had helped him when the nightmares came, and they always did, always.

Potter had taken to sleeping next to his bed, so that he wouldn't take it into his head to cut all his losses. Potter had been his rock, his friend, his hero on some instances…until…until...

**Flash Back Ends**

* * *

Draco turned the water off, he gathered his thoughts, and built the shields in his mine one by one, he had one mission, to save the Wizarding world. So that Voldemort, the Dark one, and Hell didn't touch the people he loved, that was his mission, being a woman, sacrificing his body, well he done that already, but at least this time, it wouldn't be dirty, and with a man he'd admired all his life.

At least it would be with a man he admired.

Draco left the bathroom and headed to bed, his soul back in order.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author: There it is the first chapter to a long journey, I hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoy writing it.**


End file.
